The Coma
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer wasn't weak, even if a home from the pain of life was so inviting.


I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I couldn't see beyond bright light that looked blurry in my mind. I saw shapes and shadows around it. Small whispers and cries, were they crying out to me I thought? Slowly the shapes and light disappeared and all around me…it was black.

When I woke up, I felt…light…like I was made of airy clouds and wind. I felt so out of my body…it was strange, yet it soothed my mind. I felt relaxed and in the back of my mind, a small voice beckoned to me.

_Stay here…where you're safe and warm from the world. Stay in this cozy cocoon and let the world outside drift away._

The idea was beyond tempting. I felt so alive and free here. As my vision became clear and as I sat up, I saw trees and a wide field. The field was dark and light greens, dusted with the colors of red and purple. The trees were large and the trunks were dark red and had some hints of black bark. Yet I heard…nothing, no birds, animals, or even buzzing bees. The world around me was unnervingly silent. I saw a large tree near me that had books and comfy pillows on the tree. I smiled and walked towards it.

But then I heard a soft voice…it seemed so far away yet I could hear the words clearly.

_Reid…can you hear me…please wake up…_

I stiffened at the voice…it sounded like someone I could trust…but I couldn't remember the name of the person with the soft voice.

I sat down and started to read through a large book in the large pile next to me. Before I could start to read, I heard another voice…it was rougher sounding but gentle.

_Reid…please wake up…we need you man…we need you more than anything…_

The voice made me want to answer it but I couldn't speak, my own voice was gone. I stood up and looked around for a while. As I walked through the meadow, I saw a large area of jagged rocks. He was wary to go near them but then he heard the voice again.

_Please Reid…we need you to come back to us…_

So I walked towards the rocks and went down the winding path that was surrounding by rocks and shadow.

I breath was caught in my throat. I was…afraid…I felt a sudden urge to run back and let the meadow, three and books sweep me away from the fear and pain that being on the rocky path caused.

But the voices kept telling me to go forward. I soon started to feel more…in my own skin rather then that strange floating feeling I had in the meadow. I started to feel things, my surroundings and the voices became louder.

_Spence…please…come back to us…_

_Reid…the team needs you…we all need you…please open your eyes…_

I felt so cold now…the warm cocoon that my mind at first wanted to stay in, was now telling me to go on the path and into the bright light at the end of the path.

I felt myself soon be absorbed by the light.

At first it was cold…so very cold…and then I felt at peace…

At first I thought I died, but then I heard sounds…noise at last.

A beeping sound…the soft sound of metal clanging…chairs being moved on a floor…and then voices. But this time they were loud and clear.

"He's waking up" cried JJ who had tears in her eyes. She spent so long crying over that fact that Spencer might be lost to them for good, until the doctor called the team…saying the he was slowing signs of walking up.

I opened my eyes slowly to find a group of people looked down at me with tears in their eyes.

"Reid…" said Morgan with tears in his eyes.

"What…happened" I said weakly.

"During our case in Maine, the unsub set up explosives in his house that we were raiding. You got thrown out of a window do to the shockwave. You've…been in a coma for ten months" said Hotch.

I blinked, I felt as if I was in the field and the path for only an hour or so…so much time had passed.

"I'm so glad you're ok" said Garcia through her tears.

I sighed…it felt so good to be out of the small prison in my mind. I knew I could have stayed and never left my cozy sanctuary, but I didn't I had a life outside that involved being with my team and facing the world head on.

As I said to my mother many years ago…I wasn't weak.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
